High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton
The power to use living mechanical armor. Advanced combination of Symbiotic Costume and High-Tech Exoskeleton. Variation of Power Suit. Also Called *Cybernetic Symbiotic Armor/Exoskeleton Capabilities The user utilizes a suit of living, biological armor that is bounded to only the user, allowing them complete control of the armor without the threat of it being stolen by another or hacked. Being symbiotic, the armor is able to rearrange its structure into any size of weapon in order to fit the wearer's need in battle. Alongside it's wide array of abilities and powers, the suits malleable structure also grants it regenerative powers, allowing to recuperate even in the most intense of situations and even go as far as to recreate itself and the user after being obliterated. Applications *Absolute Attack *Absolute Combat *Absolute Condition **Absolute Strength *Absolute Speed *Absolute Immortality *Absolute Defense *Absolute Speed *Absolute Regeneration *Absolute Stamina *Armor Creation *Adaptive Armor **Adaptation Assimilation **Attachment *Bio-Metal Physiology **Malleable Anatomy **Mechanical Regeneration *Body Manipulation *Badass Adaptation *Data Manipulation *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Energy Manipulation **Bio-Energy Manipulation **Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation **Energy Blast **Ergokinetic Blade Construction *Environmental Adaptation *Extrasensory Perception *Force Armor Generation **Force-Field Generation *Hacking Intuition *Hyperspace Travel *Intuitive Aptitude *Jet Propulsion **Flight ***High-Speed Flight *Psionic Bio-Tech **Bio-Tech Manipulation **Energetic Bio-Tech *Reactive Adaptation *Scanner Vision **Holographic Projection *Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Combat **Size Manipulation *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Leap *Symbiotic Costume **Powered Structure *Psychic Shield *Tracking Evasion *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Weapon Creation *Zenith Associations *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Power Suit *Symbiotic Costume Limitations *Armor may be vulnerable to opposing, stronger variations, although there might be a chance that the armor may reinforce itself to become stronger than the opposing variation. *Suit may permanently bond with the user using symbiosis, ultimately resulting in the user becoming totally dependent upon it. *Removal of the suit may require "skinning" the user out of it in conscious state, which almost all of the time will result in death due to blood loss, intense pain and shock. *Tracking invasion takes up a lot of suit energy while heavily engaged in intense activities like running and combat. *Malfunction may occur within the suit resulting in most of the abilities being disabled. Known Users *Laurence "Prophet" Barnes (Crysis series); via CryNet Nanosuit 2 *Alcatraz (Crysis 2); via CryNet Nanosuit 2 *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics) *User of the Guyver Units (Guyver) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics); with the Endo-Sym Armor *Tanis Nieves/Scorn (Marvel Comics); with the Scorn Symbiote *Lelouch (Nightmare of Nunnally); as Zero Gallery Crynet Nanosuit 2 Alcatraz.jpg|The CryNet Nanosuit 2 (Crysis) is fully symbiotic with its wearer, feeding on their organs as fuel to keep them alive as said organs fail. It is capable of evolving and rendering itself stronger and faster than its newer versions with new abilities like hacking. The suit is reinforced against EMP blasts and can repair itself if it malfunctions, due to the fact that it also contains alien technology. Scorn Carnage USA.png|Forging its identity within a mechanical prosthetic arm, the Scorn symbiote (Marvel Comics) does not distinguish between inorganic and organic material, enabling its host to interact seamlessly with machines. Category:Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Items